


Daddy's Little Angel

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Smut, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Reaper and Mercy have some alone time at the worst of times, especially during missions. In Nepal. A sacred area...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a good ol' friend of mine who is really special. I had forgotten about it for a month and then was like, "Hey, finish it and post it." Here it is, so hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I'm not good at writing this stuff, so I apologize in advance...

She didn't know how long they had been there, behind the door of one the buildings in Nepal’s town square, but all she knew was she was going to kill the man below her if he didn't stop teasing her. She didn't care if their teammates were looking for them, if they wanted to truly find them they would have called.

The man, Reaper as many called him, was focused on keeping his grip tight around the angelic women’s thighs in order to keep her from squirming around atop his face. He was teasing her as payback for the half-assed blowjob she gave him just hours before the mission when they were on the ship. She left him to finish himself as she sauntered off with a devilish smirk and a sway of her hips.

“Lieblin...p-please…don't tease...oh mein Gott…”

Mercy’s soft begging had faded into a sharp gasp as she felt Reaper’s lips latch around her clit and give it a hard suck, his tongue flicking over it in quick gestures. The Hispanic man grinned into his wife and pushed her up just enough so that his tongue could easily pass through her warm lips. A breathless whisper of his name befell the Swiss woman’s lips as she hunched over and gripped the hood of his coat, her eyes closing and thighs clenching in strong hands.

“Tell me, Angel, do you deserve this? Do you deserve to have Daddy inside of you, pleasing you until you beg me to stop?” With every word, he slipped his tongue inside of her, a little deeper each time.

“Fuck...Daddy, please…”

He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest, as he watched the expression on his lover’s face. Eyebrows knitted together, eyes closed, lips parted enough to allow her to breathe, and the occasional lip bite that turned him on just that much more. Just the thought made him twitch against his pants and groan.

Reaper decided to be fair and give Mercy what she wanted, flipping them over and causing Mercy to let out a small giggle. “My, my. Is someone finally ready?”

“Do not patronize me, woman.” He unfastened his pants before he pushed them down past his knees and slipped them off his feet. A small gasp could be heard from Angela as she watched her husband tug his own boxers down until his obvious arousal sprung free from its confinement.

“I never understood why you get so turned on in battle. Is it from watching me kill all of those insignificant bastards?” Reaper pressed the tip of his cock against Mercy’s opening before he reached into his jacket for a tiny bottle of lube he kept on him every mission. “Better safe than sorry, though, you may not need this. Estás lista, mi amor?”

After he applied the cool liquid to both of their sexes, Mercy nodded and shifted to press closer to his erection, which had already slipped in a few inches. “Gabriel…” The blonde let out a shaky breath when their hips met in one swift move. She closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of his cock filling her just right. “Oh mi Dios...me encanta cómo te sientes…”

Mercy wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her arms across his broad shoulders, whispering hurriedly for him to move. He did just that; pulling out almost completely, then thrusting back in all the way to the hilt. His pace was slow, but in a tolerable way that allowed Angela to slowly build up to that pinnacle point of release

”Mm...lieblin...schwerer...schneller…”

Gabriel grinned to himself at the fact that he didn't ask her to beg like he usually does, but he didn't stay on the thought too long when Mercy growled and found enough strength to flip them over. She began riding him at the pace she desired, moaning on every downward stroke, making him groan and grip her hips. It was a delicious feeling to Mercy, knowing, and seeing, how much power she held over the Talon agent.

They settled into that pace for a good minute until Gabriel grunted and gripped her hips tighter, stopping her movements, and keeping her seated completely on his twitching member. She bit down hard on her lip, eyebrows coming together as the feeling of being full threatened to push her over the edge, but that wasn't enough.

What did push her over the edge was the sudden change in position as Gabriel flipped her onto her back and began pounding her mercilessly. She let out a choked gasp at the suddenness of it all as her orgasm swept right through her, leaving her feeling like she was flying.

Gabriel watched her expression, he always did, and never wanted to miss her face when she came for him. "Cum for Daddy, baby girl."

“Oh f-fuck, Daddy. Nghh...stop…”

She begged for him to stop moving for she was already sensitive after her release. The man above her slowed down to gently bring her back down. He watched her the entire time, his eyes flamed with desire and love, an emotion he'd only felt for the angel under him. When she spoke his name, it was then he was completely aware of the nails that had scratched at his back, and dug into his skin. It was pain he loved oh so much, because it was her who was hurting him, and she was doing it in a good way. He had completely forgot about his own orgasm until Angela purposely tightened around him, beckoning him to finish.

“Come on, mein Schatz. Cum for me."

Reaper couldn't help but lean down and sink his teeth into an unmarked shoulder as he rocked his hips against her own, hands gripping her waist hard enough to leave red marks behind in their wake. Angela whimpered when he sank deeper into her and gripped his arm, a sign that begged him to stop. It seemed that a small breath of his name from her lips was enough to get him finally slip over the edge. He groaned deeply into the crook of her neck as he came inside of her, shuddering when she tightened around him once more.

"Mm, you feel so warm...I don't...I don't want to leave..."

Gabriel relaxed and laid atop the Swiss woman as he tried to catch his breath and listened to the fast beating of Angela's heart. He felt his eyes droop as a small hand ran through his hair. "Ich liib dich I ha Di gärn..."

"Te quiero tambien, mi amor."

Silence befell the naked couple for a moment before it was broken by the sound of maniacal laughter outside. Ana, they both thought.

"We should start heading back to the fight before Jack gets onto us. We can continue when we return home, okay?" Angela proposed, sitting up and putting her shirt back on. "Gabe, come on. The faster you get up, the faster we can go."

The Hispanic man groaned and rolled off to the side and onto his pants. "Fine. We will continue later." He sighed and stood up to get dressed. All the while, a pair of baby blue eyes watched his every move and took in his muscular form, scars and everything.

"Welp, I'll see you on the battlefield, angel."

"See you, Reaper."


End file.
